


Рейс до Нью-Йорка

by Elinie



Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinie/pseuds/Elinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аманда поправила гладкий ремешок сумки и оперлась о перила моста. Неизвестность и пустота привычно встали рядом, но она не хотела пока вступать с ними в диалог, не сейчас, еще не время. Придет вечер, разукрасит серым яркий клен, быть может, пойдет дождь. Она выйдет из отеля, поправит широкополую шляпу и пойдет вниз по проспекту. Машины будут расступаться, давая дорогу этой похожей на призрака незнакомке, фонари еще издалека замерцают тусклым светом, она вздохнет и как-то незаметно для себя самой остановится перед домом, который должен был стать «их». Аманда присядет на скамейку, усыпанную осенними листьями, и достанет из сумочки сигарету, дым будет змейкой подниматься ввысь, а ей вспомнится давняя пословица древних: «Наши близкие живы, пока мы их помним», она вытрет слезы и прошепчет ночному небу: «Анри, ты будешь жить вечно».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рейс до Нью-Йорка

 Стояла золотая канадская осень, так любимая Амандой. Помнится, она именно ради нее и согласилась переехать в Торонто. Кроваво красный клен, словно маяк видный издалека, манящий к себе. И она летела как мотылек, привлеченный пламенем свечи, позабыв обо всем на свете, бросив все дела, летела в Канаду, к туманным утрам и вечерам, наполненным запахом сырой листвы. Время показало, что это она и свеча как-то враз поменялись ролями, и от этого было больно и страшно, впервые за века по-настоящему страшно. Аманда поправила гладкий ремешок сумки и оперлась о перила моста. Неизвестность и пустота привычно встали рядом, но она не хотела пока вступать с ними в диалог, не сейчас, еще не время. Придет вечер, разукрасит серым яркий клен, быть может, пойдет дождь. Она выйдет из отеля, поправит широкополую шляпу и пойдет вниз по проспекту.  Машины будут расступаться, давая дорогу этой похожей на призрака незнакомке, фонари еще издалека замерцают тусклым светом, она вздохнет и как-то незаметно для себя самой остановится перед домом, который должен был стать «их». Аманда присядет на скамейку, усыпанную осенними листьями, и достанет из сумочки сигарету, дым будет змейкой подниматься ввысь, а ей вспомнится давняя пословица древних: «Наши близкие живы, пока мы их помним», она вытрет слезы и прошепчет ночному небу: «Анри, ты будешь жить вечно». Но всё это будет потом, а пока же, Аманда выругалась сквозь зубы: «Как ты мог оставить меня так скоро, черт тебя дери!», и прикрыла глаза. В кармане лежал снимок, они дурачились в кабинке мгновенного фото, и тем больнее было понимать, что миг обратился вечностью. Он был бедным художником, Аманда совершенно случайно столкнулась с ним на выставке картин в Торонто. У парня не было денег даже на то, чтобы купить билет, потому, он обреченно смотрел на входящих и выходящих и понимал, что современного искусства ему не видать. Что-то в его взгляде задело Аманду, потому через секунду она вернулась с двумя билетами и протянула один ему. - Держи, если не хочешь, чтобы любители арт-нуво написали с тебя карикатурный портрет прямо здесь. - Спасибо, спасибо, мадам, - ответил он на французском, и Аманда поняла, что пропала. Она давно привыкла считать себя человеком без Родины, совести и корней, но эта простая фраза враз вернула ее на много веков назад, в поля, пахшие лавандой, в песни, которых никто сейчас не знал и язык, недолговечный, как и все прекрасное. - Ты не из Тулузы? – спросила она на старом наречии, парень подпрыгнул. - Из Тулузы, из небольшой деревни недалеко от нее, вы тоже с юга? - Я нормандка, и ради Бога, давай на «ты». Так, слово за слово, фраза за фразой, они разговорились. Аманда узнала, что Анри – сирота, его родители умерли очень рано, оставив, как в сказке, ферму и собаку в наследство. Фермера из Анри не вышло. Нет, и картошка, и столь любимый южанами чеснок росли очень хорошо, но ему хотелось чего-то большего: далеких земель, женщин, не похожих на здешних, прекрасных картин и хорошего вина. Он бросил все и полетел в Париж, не найдя там искомого, отправился в Дублин изучать кельтскую культуру, а уже оттуда – в Канаду – искать вдохновения у лета. Аманда слушала его бесхитростный рассказ и вспоминала себя, и то, как голодный ребенок хранил у сердца кусочек хлеба и медную монету. Ей словно снова было восемнадцать безбашенных лет, и Анри был первым и единственным, кто заставил ее забыть о возрасте, о вечном грузе проблем, о собственном мече и себе самой. Она вспоминала историю Митоса и Алексы и впервые понимала, что значит - видеть мир чужими глазами. Ей казалось, что она живет сквозь Анри. Аманда рассказывала ему о кельтах, знакомила с историей развития искусства, таскала по выставкам, подарила антикварный кинжал. Она жила. Он не был образчиком этики и морали, как Дункан, не пытался привить ей тезис о том, что воровать нехорошо, не брюзжал, как Ник, отказывавшийся принять собственное бессмертие, он просто принимал ее такой, как есть. Той самой нормандской девушкой, о существовании которой она давным-давно позабыла. Они собирали лаванду в Провансе, она пела древние баллады в кругу друзей его деревни, они любовались штормом в Ирландии и рассматривали лучшие образцы искусства в галереях и соборах Италии, она делилась с ним возрожденной юностью, он с ней – мудростью, на которую только были способны двадцать пять лет. Потом они забрали собаку и приехали в Торонто. Они долго бродили по его кварталам, пили кофе в уютных кофейнях, читали одну на двоих книгу в парке и выбирали дом. Аманде впервые хотелось вставать ради кого-то по утрам, научиться готовить, гладить рубашки, варить кофе, смотреть телевизор пока не появится серый экран, оповещающий об отсутствии сигнала. Она с удовольствием поняла, как ей нравится говорить на своем родном французском, они с Анри перебрали сотню диалектов, порой так смешивая слова, что сидевшие рядом гости парка удивленно таращили глаза. Рядом с ним Аманда поняла, что значит Родина, а еще то, почему ее всегда тянуло в Париж. Раньше она связывала столицу главным образом с наличием или отсутствием в ней Дункана, но теперь ей открылась совсем другая истина. Аманда гладила занавески, Анри готовил соус по рецепту своего деда, собака с упоением рвала подушку, и это было счастье. Простое и такое сложное счастье. Анри говорил, что Аманда научила его жить, она с улыбкой качала головой, утверждая, что все наоборот. А потом они праздновали Валентинов День, Аманда с упоением рассказывала о языческих истоках праздника, но Анри вдруг прервал ее лекцию о луперкалиях и серьезно заявил - Не хотелось бы портить нам праздник, но у меня новости. - Какие, дорогой? Мы не заплатили налоги и нас выгоняют из дома? - Нет, мне предложили работу искусствоведа в местном аукционном доме! Счастью Аманды не было предела, едва ли ни впервые она так искренне радовалась за близкого человека, едва ли ни впервые растворялась в ком-то. Пролетела теплая и цветущая весна, пронеслось сумасшедшее лето, пахшее ромашками и вином, приближалась осень, которую оба одинаково ждали и любили. Миг, застывший в вечности, красота, обреченная на гибель, очарование и роскошь неизбежности. Аманда пила кофе и ждала с работы Анри, паутинки запоздавшего лета летали в пронзительно синем небе, собака гоняла по двору зеленое яблоко, и эта жизнь была не похожа на себя саму. Щелкнул замок, Аманда обернулась, чтобы поприветствовать вошедшего. - Ты даже не представляешь! - У начинающего художника пошла носом кровь, он запачкал холст и за это дали два миллиона долларов? Анри, уже привыкший к юмору Аманды, продолжал, не замечая - Меня переводят в главное отделение! Завтра я первым рейсом улетаю в Нью-Йорк! И он улетел утренним рейсом, оставшись в ее памяти навсегда счастливым и окрыленным сбывшейся мечтой. В тот роковой день, одиннадцатого сентября, мир переживал огромную трагедию, небо оплакивало башни-близнецы, а Аманда безразлично смотрела новости, выпуск за выпуском, и понимала, что у нее нет сил даже на слезы, она лишь упрямо спрашивала пустоту, почему этот разбившийся при посадке чартерный рейс так мало значит для мира и так много для нее. Она вышла под дождь и подставила лицо под ледяные капли. Всё рухнуло в миг, оставшись в фотографиях, недопитом кофе, покинутых набросках и вечной боли. Аманда знала, что завтра прилетит Дункан, сорвавшийся с места как только услышал ее рыдания в трубку, а газета с роковым числом так и осталась горстью пепла сгоревшего счастья. **** Прошло пять лет, наполненных разными событиями, порой печальными, порой радостными, но совсем другими. Они похоронили Ричи и простили друг друга, они победили врагов и отыскали новых, она осела, наконец, с Дунканом, но раз в год в преддверии одиннадцатого сентября она бросала все дела и летела в Торонто. Дункан провожал ее в аэропорт, просил беречь себя и непременно возвращаться, и долго смотрел вслед: у бессмертных было свое кладбище боли, в ней жили те, кто был им дороже бессмертия. Аманда медленно дошла до дома, в котором горел чужой свет, и жили другие люди, и села на скамейку. Жильцы давно привыкли, что эта незнакомка появляется из пустоты и так же незаметно уходит. Порой им хотелось выйти к ней и предложить кофе, но они знали, что она не согласится. Аманда долго смотрела на звезды, гладя в пальцах свой неоконченный портрет, а после закурила и пошла прочь. «Дождись меня, до встречи в следующем году». Конец. 5.06.2015


End file.
